The Ultimate Game
Murder VII: The Ultimate Game began on June 6, 2015, and ended on July 17, 2015. The game was themed around previous Murder Games and the canons they involved. It was hosted by Atomyk, Klutzy Ninja Kitty, and Verite. It can be found here. Participants * Ace * Albert Wesker (β) * Alice Margatroid - Seventh Death * Archer * Aqua - Fourteenth Death * Bayonetta - Ninth Death * Belphegor - Eleventh Death * Cell * Chloe Price * Claire Redfield (β) * Corvo Attano - Eleventh Death * Crusader * Dante - Eleventh Death * Darth Vader - First Death * Desmond Miles * Elliot * Emily "Hunter" Grimes - Third Death * Erron Black * Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Felix * Frank Castle - Thirteenth Death * Frenzy * Gnar * Grail Trigadon - Fifth Death * Harry "Galahad" Hart - Sixth Death * Hiruzen Sarutobi - Eleventh Death * Izana * Jake Long * Jim Raynor * Jiraiya - Eleventh Death * Jon Snow * Joseph Aniphage - Fourth Death * Kaku - Second Death * Kalifa - Second Death * Kazuya "Abel" Mineshigi * Legolas Greenleaf - Fifteenth Death * Link * Lisa Castle - Thirteenth Death * Loras Tyrell - Eleventh Death * Lucy Heartfilia - Sixth Death * Margaery Tyrell - Eleventh Death * Maxine Caulfield - Eighth Death * Molly * Naoya "Cain" Mineshigi * Nicki Minaj * Nito - Eleventh Death * Phoebe Haliwell - Twelfth Death * Piper Haliwell - Twelfth Death * Plutia * Prue Haliwell - Twelfth Death * R2-D2 * Red * Revya * Ridley Duchannes - Tenth Death * Rinato Dormi * Ruby Rose * Ryu Keiko * Sakuya Izayoi * Shiki Tohno * Sophie * Soul "Eater" Evans * Specter Knight - Fifth Death * Stitch * Storm * Sylveon - Eleventh Death * Teresa Agnes * The Lone Wanderer "Riley" * The Doctor * Travis Touchdown * Ulysses * Umbreon - Eleventh Death * Vi - Eleventh Death * Wander - Eleventh Death Death Order Darth Vader - DIED! INNOCENT! '''GUNNED DOWN!' Kalifa - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED!' Kaku - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED!' Emily "Hunter" Grimes - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''VAPORIZED!' Joseph Aniphage - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''NECK SNAPPED!' Grail Trigadon - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SQUASHED LIKE A BUG!' Specter Knight - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SQUASHED LIKE A BUG!' Lucy Heartfilia - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''GUNNED DOWN!' Harry "Galahad" Hart - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''GUNNED DOWN!' Alice Margatroid - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BRAIN EXPLODED AND BEATEN TO DEATH!' Maxine Caulfield - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Bayonetta - ''MURDERED! AGENT! '''ARROW TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD!' Ridley Duchannes - ''EXECUTED! TRAITOR! '''BEGGED FOR DEATH!' Wander - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CONSUMED BY BLACK FIRE!' Corvo Attano - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SHATTERED!' Vi - DIED! INNOCENT! CRUSHED BY A METEOR!'' Dante'' - DIED! INNOCENT! PUNCHED THROUGH THE HEART!'' Margaery Tyrell - DIED! INNOCENT! '''HEAD SMASHED IN!' Loras Tyrell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''HEAD SMASHED IN!' Sylveon - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''IMMOLATED!' Umbreon - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''IMMOLATED!' Sarutobi Hiruzen - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Jiraiya - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Belphegor - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Nito - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Phoebe Haliwell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ENDED THE HALIWELL LINE!' Piper Haliwell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ENDED THE HALIWELL LINE!' Prue Haliwell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ENDED THE HALIWELL LINE!' Lisa Castle - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED!' Frank Castle - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED!' Aqua - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SACRIFICED!' Legolas Greenleaf - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BEATEN, WHIPPED, AND SUFFOCATED!' Other Characters * Anders * Albert Wesker (α) * Alvin * Aoko Aozaki * Arch Demon Akibahara * Arcueid Brunestud * Arya Stark * Bryan Mills * Chris Redfield * Claire Redfield (α) * Cosmo * Darth Rex * Dlanor A. Knox * Dr. Corvus D. Clemmons * Freddy Fazbear * Jennifer * Jill Valentine * John White * Junko Enoshima (α) * Junko Enoshima (β) * Kieran * Kirei Kotomine * Leia Rolando * Lockjaw * Loki Laufeyson * Ludger Will Kresnik * Makoto Naegi (β) * Makoto Naegi (γ) * Monokuma * Ms. Frizzle * Paladin Jackson * Queen Elsa of Arendelle * Raven * Revan * Rin Tohsaka * The Riddler * Touko Aozaki * Uatu the Watcher * Vanitas * Vladishloft "Smiley" Silvermane Chapter Details '''Chapter One - "Falling Skies"' As the Coalition members were being transported into Akibahara's dimension, the Arch Demon anticipated their coming and directed them to an adjacent universe. This action sucked in all those who were attempting to join the battle. In this new dimension, the group found themselves within the ruins of New York. It wasn't long after that Makoto Naegi managed to get in contact with the group, and told them that the only way for them to reach Akibahara's realm was to find a Coalition agent named Ludger Will Kresnik, a man who possessed the power to hop between dimensions. As Makoto wasn't sure where Ludger was, he told the group a few specific places where he could be. One group made their way to a grove North of their position. This grove was like an island, the city surrounding it submerged in water. This water turned out to be poisonous and contained some dangerous creatures. Thankfully, the grove contained purifying water that acted as a cure for the poison. Another group made their way South, where a giant hole in the earth was. They made their way down into the hole and found mutated individuals trapped in cells. Most of the prisoners were dead, but the few the group managed to talk to warned them to leave, for an evil force referred to as Mother existed below. Another group made their way to a village of sorts West of their position. Here, they were attacked by mutants, who mistook the group for a group of cultists that had been harassing them. The chief of the village talked to the group, and asked them to stop the attacks. These attacks were being done by a group led by Thomas Zuchowski, who made his own cultist group after splitting off from the main group, led by Vincent Smith. Thomas' men blew up a van a group of survivors were using to traverse the city. They captured the group and brought them to Thomas, who tended to their injured, and asked them to take down the mutant village. To get them to do it, he lied and said they were violent monsters, but the group weren't entirely convinced. They agreed to assist Thomas, but decided to speak with the mutants first before doing anything. The last group headed to the tower in the West, but were attacked by a strange beast. Leia Rolando attempted to assist them, having been sent by the Coalition to help in the operation. The beast was eventually killed by Vincent's men, and the group was brought to the tower. Here they found Ludger in chains, and Vincent told them he would only release Ludger if they were to kill Thomas for him. Vincent did not approve of Thomas' zealotry and wanted him dead. The group debated this for a bit, before deciding to confront Thomas. When they arrived at Thomas' hideout, the group dispatched his men and attacked Thomas, who retaliated in a very strange way. The man seemed to die, ranting in an insane manner. It became apparent he had in fact been worshipping Mother, and not Akibahara. As he died, the man released a spirit, which then travelled back to the tower and killed Vincent. It made a promise of killing the chief and his mutant village before leaving. With this in mind and Ludger free, the survivors decided to regroup together at the village. The shadow was nowhere to be found, but it seemed the survivors had other things to worry about. A piece of debris of a skyscraper fell from up high and ended the lives of Kalifa and Kaku. Ludger said that this was not the work of the shadow, but the work of Akibahara's influence. He then contacted Makoto, who told the group that what he had feared had come to pass. The group were told that Akibahara had made contact with the group when they were diverted to the new dimension, and that he had turned some of them into traitors, turning the operation into another Murder Game. As the Coalition did not have the power to scan everyone remotely, it was up to the survivors to vote on who they felt was the most suspicious and send them back to the Coalition HQ. The group eventually decided on Ulysses and Soul, who were sent away. It was then that Leia and Ludger explained how hopping to new dimensions worked. If a universe was considered parallel, as was the case with the dimension they were currently in, they had to find the divergence catalyst. This catalyst would be the source of a universe's divergent history, whether it be an object or person. When Thomas' spirit appeared in the village, Ludger explained that the spirit was this universe's divergence catalyst, and that the catalyst had to be destroyed in order for Ludger to move the group to a new dimension. Ludger subsequently destroyed the spirit, and the group were transported to a new dimension. Chapter Two - "Broken Shield" The group would be sent to a ruined version of New York City next, ruled by Loki Laufeyson and his Chitauri minions. The Survivors would be attacked by some of the Chitauri, and they were all given a choice to either fight, try to escape, or surrender. Those who would surrender, as well as those who failed to escape or fell in battle, including Frank Castle, Lisa Castle, and others, would be captured and transported to prison camps. Later, a group of Survivors, including Riley, Abel, Naoya, Shiki, and some others, would breach through the camps and free those who were captured, as well as a woman named Frigga. Joseph Aniphage, along with Legolas Greenleaf, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and a few others, would encounter Loki himself, who was residing within some Chitauri shrines. Attempting to attack him, it would be revealed that Loki seemed to be invulnerable, guided by a barrier powered by the indestructible shrines. Later, Joshua Graham would appear and pretend to serve under Loki, who would later develop a small interest in Revya. Those who would visit the Statue of Liberty, like Ridley Duchannes, would come across a mind-controlled Hulk and have a brief skirmish, though Ridley would use her powers to calm down the Hulk and revert him back into Bruce Banner, who would inform them that Frigga is in fact the mother of Loki, and the key to getting him to leave his barrier and rendering him vulnerable. Within Stark Tower, the Survivors would come across an alternate version of Nick Fury, who would explain to them the past of the world, where the Avengers that opposed him had mostly died. In the meantime, Felix would be voted off when Joseph Aniphage would be found murdered. Before long, the participants would be gathered to the Chitauri shrines, where Frigga would convince Loki to leave under the pretense that they would peacefully talk things out, though Nick Fury would go back on his world, using his leftover S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, as well as the other participants, to fight and kill Loki, as he was the Divergent Catalyst that was in their way in getting closer to Akibahara. Chapter Three - "The Fire Collapses" Afterwards, the group would be transported into a ruined version of Gotham City, featured in ''The Watchful Eyes'', ruled by an alternate version of Bane who had defeated a group known as The Survivors who opposed him and won in an alternate outcome of the second event. It has been retroactively written that here, the participants had evidently managed to escape their own multiverse and travel to another when they reached this world. Upon arriving into the scene, they would be quickly attacked by a Colossus that would kill Specter Knight and Grail Trigadon, but would be easily dispatched by Aoko Aozaki, who would give the group an update of where they were, implying to them that Bane was the Divergent Catalyst that had to be destroyed, explaining the background, and whatnot. She would also briefly reunite with Aqua, whom she had not seen since The Watchful Eyes. After a brief conversation about Shiki Tohno, whom the two of them would note that, like many people, had great potential to do good and evil, Aqua would perform a D-Link with Aoko, their power becoming joined in a sense, strengthening each other for whatever trials they'd face in the future. Meanwhile, the other participants would go about their ways, exploring through the city in an effort to find Bane. Frank Castle, Ridley Duchannes, Desmond Miles, and Ezio Auditore would explore through the city and find an old movie theater, where they would discover a small group of soldiers under Bane. There, they would interrogate the soldiers who would reveal to them that they would find an interesting secret if they would find certain "trophies" lying around the city, one such trophy being found in the vending machine of the movie theater. Later, they would come across an old murder site in a place called Crime Alley, where they would pay their respects to whomever had passed. This would be confirmed when Shiki Tohno, Plutia, and Booker Dewitt would discover an elevator inside an abandoned building that appeared to still be functional after breaking open a cracked wall with a green question mark on it. Inside the strange place, they would be met by a man calling himself The Riddler on a TV screen, claiming to be opposing Bane's dictatorship over the city, and stating that if people are able to find his Riddler Trophies scattered all over the city and bring them to him, he would reveal a secret that the Survivors would find useful. Elsewhere, a small group consisting of Red, Rinato Dormi, Abel, Naoya, and a few others would go to the Docks, coming across a gang attempting to mug a civilian. After beating the gangsters, they would reveal that something worth finding would be found at the Powers Technology Building. Traveling to the building, joined by the likes of Kalifa, Storm, and Joshua Graham, they would fight their way through the building against Bane's forces until they would find a trophy outside a window and discover an alternate incarnation of Lucy the Wood Elf, who had come to work under Bane. Meanwhile, another group would enter an old building called Wayne Manor, taken over by many soldiers, and as it would turn out, the resting spot of Bane, who would engage in combat with the intruding participants. Bane and his forces would relatively easily be defeated, but to the surprise of some, nothing happened, hinting that something greater was at work somewhere, as he was believed to be the Divergent Catalyst. Lastly, Chloe Price, Maxine Caulfield, Crusader, Travis Touchdown, Kaku, and the Lone Wanderer would travel to an old hospital where civilians were being treated with various wounds, likely victims of attacks from the soldiers around the place. Finding a trophy inside a replica of a brain, the local doctor would explain the background of this world, how Bane attempted to conquer the city, and how he defeated all who opposed him with the help of the Colossi, and showing to them the mark of Arch Demon Akibahara within the hospital, stating that he did not know what it meant. The group would later make their way towards the Docks, where they would find a trophy underwater. After finding all the trophies and gathering them to Riddler, Harry Hart and Lucy Heartfilia being gunned down by some soldiers in the process, he would reveal to them his secret; Bane was not the only Divergent Catalyst, explaining why nothing happened when he was killed by the Survivors earlier. The other thing they would have to destroy would be the profiles of The Survivors that Bane defeated, given to him by a man from another world. To destroy the profiles, they would have to go inside the virtual reality of the Powers Technology computers and destroy them from within. Afterwards, they would discover that Alice Margatroid had been murdered, and as a result, Abel and Naoya would be voted off, believed to be the most suspicious, while it is also revealed that Felix was innocent. Afterwards, the group would make their way back to the Powers Technology building, where the soldiers who had gunned down Harry and Lucy were attacked by a giant dog named Lockjaw, who was capable of creating portals through different worlds. After a message from someone claiming to be called Uatu the Watcher, who stated that they had a great fight waiting for them, Lockjaw would transport them all into the virtual reality of the computers to find the profiles. Chapter Four - "Déjà vu Despair" Upon arriving into the virtual reality where the remaining data profiles that acted as the true Divergent Catalysts would be located, the participants would fan out in their attempt to search out the remaining profiles that had taken on physical manifestations, appearing as alternate incarnations of past Survivors like Rose Lalonde, Death the Kid and so on, who would all be relatively quickly destroyed, while in the process meeting alternate versions of Junko Enoshima and Makoto Naegi, whom were oddly enough revealed to not be part of the profiles that the participants were looking for, as well as facing the return of Monokuma. Not long into the chapter, an odd case of a double murder would occur, the victims in question being Maxine Caulfield and Bayonetta, who was later revealed to be one of the Agents. Afterwards, the participants would be forced to continue to linger within the virtual reality until they would discover the murderer or murderers in question. After the investigation and gathering all the evidence necessary, the participants would be sent into a sort of trial where they would debate on who the killer or killers were. Suspicion initially fell on Jon Snow, as Bayonetta was murdered via a fatal arrow wound, and though it would be revealed that Jon technically did kill her, he did so under the mind control of Ridley Duchannes, one of the real Traitors of the event, who would be tried as the true culprit. Further investigation would pin Ruby Rose as the primary suspect of the murder of Maxine, as torn shreds of a red cloak were found, though last minute evidence provided by Junko would prove that Ruby was actually being framed by the alternate Makoto, who would come out and reveal himself to be his world's version of the Ultimate Despair. Meanwhile, Shiki Tohno has a mental breakdown and reverts into his "Nanaya" persona, attempting to go after Makoto in a violent flurry, though he would be stopped by Aqua and others before he could get very far at all. Either way, once the trial would end and Ridley and Makoto would be voted out, causing them to meet a violent death, the participants would be able to transport into the next world from there, though not before being attacked by remnants of the profiles, including evil incarnations of Aoko Aozaki and Aqua, who would end up killing the likes of Dante, Corvo Attano, Sylveon, Umbreon, Vi, and others, before being deleted by a strengthened Monokuma with the use of his computer hacking. Chapter Five - "The Badlands" As the Monokuma would go about "deleting" several of the Survivors from existence, his continued chaos also making victims out of Cell, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Belphegor, and Nito, Ludger would eventually be able to gather his power and transport the surviving participants into the next world, though Junko Enoshima, revealed to not be one of the pieces of data like the others found in the area, would manage to hitch a ride with everyone else as well. The location in question that they'd traverse to next would happen to be the Keyblade Graveyard, a barren world that Aqua recognizes. There, the participants would be taunted by Vanitas, an enemy of Aqua's, before disappearing as abruptly as he had appeared. With that, while Leia and Ludger would remain in the center to look after the comatose Teresa, the rest of the Survivors would explore the graveyard in order to find the next Divergent Catalyst, suggested by Aqua to possibly be in two parts. Frank would traverse to a place known as the Seat of War, where he would fight off a shadow monster chasing a young girl, identified as "Kairi." Likewise, Archer and Plutia stumble across a young boy identified as "Sora" at the Crossroads, while Joshua Graham, Joseph Aniphage, The Lone Wanderer, Red, Rinato, Ruby, and Shiki, still under the influence of his Nanaya persona, carrying Junko, come to a dark cave where they come across a young boy named "Riku," while Legolas, Aqua, Claire, Chloe, Jon Snow, Kalifa, and Kaku discuss the what the Divergent Catalyst might be at the Fissure, and Storm & Crusader traverse to the Twisting Trench to find clues. Over the course of the chapter, the Survivors also meet Sakuya Izayoi, who had accidentally ended up in the Murder Game after messing with space-time using her powers, supposedly, meeting up with the likes of The Lone Wanderer, Legolas, and Shiki Nanaya at the Fissure tents some time later, as well as Erron Black, who, like Sakuya, had ended up in the Murder Game against his own will. Around the same time, Jim Raynor, an ally of the Coalition, is assigned to aid the participants as well. On the side, humorous hijinks ensue when the group comes across Paopu Fruits, which Aqua says that if two people share one together, their fates are destined to intertwine, and The Lone Wanderer "accidentally" shares one with Junko, who insists on getting something to eat, shortly after he attempts to profess his unrequited feelings to Aqua, despite the two having never interacted with each other previously. Legolas and Fi, on the other hand, solidify their relationship here. Later, the children are revealed to be illusions conjured by Vanitas, whom a number of the participants fight and manage to vanquish. After his defeat, the group questions why they are still unable to traverse further, having believed Vanitas to be the Divergent Catalyst, before Aqua would discover that she is the true catalyst, as her becoming displaced from her timeline due to her involvement with the Murder Games had brought upon this barren world. Though troubled by this news, she is prepared to sacrifice herself for the sake of the others, but before they are able to go on, the dead bodies of Frank and Lisa Castle emerge, prompting investigation. After some time, the group deduces that the killer was Shiki, still under the Nanaya persona, who had used an arrow he acquired from the previous chapter to kill the Castles, using it in place of his knife and Mikasa's sword to commit the murder with his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Ludger is prepared to beam Nanaya to the Coalition HQ, but Nanaya reveals that not only was he never under the Arch Demon's control, but rather it was his natural murderous tendencies that compelled him to kill, and that because of how he had been dormant for so long, the "Tohno" persona having been the dominant one for so many years, Nanaya had decided that he had enjoyed enough of the real world's pleasures for long enough, disappearing. With that, Shiki would fall down, unconscious, and would have no recollection of what had transpired when he'd wake up. After all that, Ludger would finally beam everyone to the next world after Aqua, who would bid farewell to Claire and her other friends, would sacrifice herself as the Divergent Catalyst. Meanwhile, back at the Coalition HQ, when Chris Redfield attempts to placate Arya Stark, by mentioning the name of Ellie, which only causes her to lash out at the soldier and flee, Soul hot on her trail, though in the end, she would manage to escape, only to quickly return with the aid of medieval styled soldiers storming the headquarters. With Abel and Naoya, still at the HQ, caught in the crossfire, they help Chris, Soul, Paladin Jackson, and later, Kirei Kotomine, who had been waiting for an opportunity to get the jump on Arya in the shadows, fight the soldiers off. Later, Paladin Jackson would be revealed to be The Lone Wanderer, also known as Riley Peterson, from the future, who was a traitor to the Brotherhood of Steel and the Coalition, having secretly been serving the Arch Demon all this time. After minorly sabotaging the base, Jackson makes his escape, as does Arya once again. Chapter Six - "All Along the Watchtower" Chapter Seven - "Homecoming" Final Chapter - "The End for All" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Those who would die would be sent to the realm of the Reapers, where Joshua would attempt to direct their souls back to the world of the living, having them perform puzzles and mini-games, including crosswords and whatnot. Those who were voted out would be sent to the Coalition base, where they would be scanned by Chris Redfield and other members, like Vladishloft, though from time to time, the scanning and purifying process (should the chosen turn out to be a Traitor) would be interrupted by Arya Stark, going under the alias of "Mercy" and even attacking the base at one point. Trivia * In-Universe, this event is known as the "Arch Demon's Downfall." * The side story, ''The Untold Story of the Assassin and the Siren'', takes place during chapter seven of this event. * This event marks the official end of the "Akibahara Arc," the first overarching story arc of the Murder Games. * The Ultimate Game has received critical acclaim, generally considered the best event since Monokuma Rising. The story, acting as the closing chapter of the Arch Demon Arc and tying up loose ends of previous events, was widely praised for its varied settings, many throwbacks to later events, and more, as was the cast for its memorable characters and interactions. It won many Awards during the Second Award Show, including Best Game, Best Setting, Best Afterlife, Best Ending, and Best Epilogue. * The original draft of the event featured separating characters by different "tier" levels, decided by their power in direct combat. Tier 1 characters, like what Joshua Graham would have been considered, were street level, while Tier 2 characters, like what Vi would have been, were strong superhuman, and Tier 3 characters, like what Bayonetta would have been, were anything stronger than that, anything on the level of city busters and above. There would have also been a possible "special tier" with characters that didn't necessarily have a strict categorization, like Shiki Tohno, who has the durability of a high Tier 1 or low Tier 2, but the striking power and speed of a Tier 3. * By extension, the original version of the event would have also featured a tournament involving the "Tier 3" characters, and would have had no chapters specifically themed around any of the previous events. * The introducing of worlds where Loki Laufeyson and the alternate Bane ruled the world suggested that there were many different versions of the same Murder Game going on at simultaneous times, possibly implying there were many more events going on than one would initially think, or even the existence of a hyperverse. * Originally, in the third chapter, at the Docks, the trophy was going to be inside a shark, and when digging through the insides of the shark, whoever would discover the trophy would also find the skeleton of a person in a clown outfit, hinting at an alternate version of the Joker. * This is the first event where the epilogues would stretch out into the epilogues of the following event, The Sovionok Camp Incident, as well. * A playlist for The Ultimate Game can be found [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFuu_w73670BLllVWTdJ0bWJSe4gT9I_O here]. Category:Games Category:The Ultimate Game